TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound
The TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound is a Mobile Suit that first appear in the ONA Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer. It later appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray, as well as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays. Technology & Combat Chatacteristics Kerberos BuCUE Hound is the latest variant of TMF/A-802 BuCUE, it is created to extend the lifespan of the BuCUE series and to complement the “New Millennium” series of MS. The main modification to the suit is the addition of a hardpoint to the turret system on the back, allowing it to use the Wizard Packs of the ZAKU series. This also serves to improve the suit's versatility, weapon choices and simplifies maintenance and the supply of equipment. To complement the Kerberos Wizard which is designed specifically for close combat, the BuCUE's head has been redesigned and is equipped with a Beam Fang System that can emit short beam blade of various forms. A similar system is also installed in the "heads" of the Kerberos Wizard, which also contain a pair of beam cannons, the only range weapons of the suit. As each of these "heads" are equipped with its own tracking and target acquisition system, they are capable of attacking different directions simultaneously. The Kerberos Wizard can also be mounted on ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior and ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, but due to its unique structure and programming, it is most effective when fitted on the BuCUE compared to other MS. Armaments ;*Beam Fang System :Close combat system of the Kerberos BuCUE Hound, it is mounted on the redesigned BuCUE's head and on the "heads" of the Kerberos Wizard Pack. The beam fang system in the BuCUE's head can emit 5 short beam blade, 1 from the "mouth" and 4 from the sides of the monoeye sensor, with 2 blades pointing directly forward and 2 blades pointing downwards. The system in the "heads" of the Kerberos Wizard Pack is mounted on the horns and can only emit 2 beam blades, 1 pointing directly forward and another pointing to the side. When the Kerberos Wizard is mounted on the ZAKU Warrior/ZAKU Phantom, the horns can be removed and be used as a handheld beam blade. In this form, the horns can be combined, forming a dual edge beam blade. ;*Beam cannon :A pair of beam cannons located in the "mouth" of each "head" of the Kerberos Wizard Pack. Like the railguns on the original BuCUE, the beam cannons can be rotated 360 degrees to fire in all directions. Due to the design of the targeting system on the "heads", the cannons' effective range are shorten but in return, they gain higher firing rate which is useful for restricting the enemy during close combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints History Created at an unknown point of time after the first Bloody Valentine War, the Kerberos BuCUE Hound is an upgraded variant of the original BuCUE, but designed specifically for close combat. While the old suit could mount railguns or missile launchers on its back, the Kerberos BuCUE can mount the new Wizard Packs. The name of this BuCUE variant is derived from the three heads (one on the original suit and two on the Wizard Pack), which similar to the ones on the mythical Kerberos. Although the exact date of introduction is unknown, an unknown number of Kerberos BuCUE Hounds is active in the Second Bloody Valentine War. One group of BuCUE Hounds is part of a ZAFT strike force which attacks the Earth Alliance Hannibal-class land battleship Bonaparte. Working together, this group managed to destroy the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel, killing its pilot Mudie Holcroft in the process. However, the group is later destroyed by Sven Cal Payang in his GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam. A custom-colored BuCUE Hound belonged to ZAFT pilot Isaac Mau, who joined the crew of the Mars ship Acidalium. He used his suit in several fights against the Earth Alliance, during which he fought alongside the Mars pilots. The first fight was during a meeting between Mars pilot Ergnes Brahe and the members of Phantom Pain, whose only interest it was to get informations from the pilot. Later, Phantom Pain collaborated with Orb Union to destroy the Mars ship, which resulted in a battle between the Acidalium and a joint Phantom Pain/Orb strike force using GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger suits. In this battle, Isaac was was able to cripple two of the Daggers which bombarded the ship from afar. Another custom BuCUE Hound belonged to ZAFT pilot Alec Lad, who is assigned to the Republic of East Asia. Besides, using the usual Kerberos Wizard, he also used the Blaze Wizard Pack. Gallery tmfa-802w2-alec.jpg|Alec Lad colors with Kerberous Wizard Pack. tmfa-802w2-alecblaze.jpg|Alec Lad colors, equipped with Blaze Wizard pack BuCUE Hounds.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h53m13s226.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h53m22s66.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h53m27s106.png Img 1288665 33414544 0.jpg Docu0048.jpg|model kit External Links *Kerberos BuCUE Hound on MAHQ